Mewzer's Story
by Rat2rrj
Summary: my mewtwo oc shares the beginning of his life


Rat2: Mewzer, you have a diary?!

Mewzer: Yes, but I didn't want to show you yet.

Rat2: Tell me when you're ready. I respect your privacy.

Luke: Will you tell me? What's in it? What's it about?

Mewzer: It's about love lost, love gained, but mostly, it's about me…

_I never really had a father, I never really knew him. But I did have a mother. It all started the day the humans found her. Mom had been careless once, and it cost her life. I've been told my father was the original Mewtwo, but I know that's not right. They waited, concealed behind the bushes until Mom was in her cave. It would have taken one sniff from Mom, and she would still be here today. They taped it all. Every time I watch it I break down anew. All Mom could do was scream as the rocks fell and crushed the life from her body. Her last words, "I thought I would live to see my son!" To the humans, it was just a bunch of mewing. They even had the gall to laugh and think it was funny. If I existed at the time, I would have given it to them… But alas, they had to create me first. They knew Mom wouldn't have come willingly, so they decide to kill her. Trophy hunters and scientists would pay big for her pelt, they said, picking up her limp form and carrying her to their truck. Mom was a psychic painter; she looked into the future and painted it on slabs of rock. She did one of me… Wait, I better not get ahead of myself. My name is Mewzer Gencat. I play the piano and (according to human time) I'm about seventeen years old. I live with Rat2 now, she cares for me, and so do the other 100+ pals she has, each in their own ways. Without Rat2, I wouldn't have met Mewji… Dang! That kitten is always getting me off topic. Thoughts of her worm into my brain, and it's very hard to concentrate. _Sigh, _but she's _**so**_ worth it…Okay, life story time. I need to stop getting so ahead of myself. This diary thing is kind of strange. I found the tape of all the cloning that brought me here after Rat2 brought me back to the lab. The placed was absolutely trashed but we found the tape unscathed. Here's how I see it…_

"Doctor, we found you a Mew. Not a stupid fossil like that other expedition, but a recently killed one," a man with a mask growled as his associates hauled the cage out of the truck. The lead scientist started.

"You _killed_ it?! Why?" The masked man glared at the scientist as the others began to maneuver the cage into the lab.

"We didn't want it to escape, this way you can be sure this Mew clone won't be as worthless to own as Giovanni's." The lead scientist nodded.

"Yes, the one that went feral. I still have some of his DNA, to copy his power but not his spirit. This one needs to be made so that it can be a slave to its master. It must not be able to think for itself. Should it be male or female?" The masked man didn't listen to half the scientist's mumbling.

"Just make it powerful and obedient. That's all we need. Make sure it won't be obedient and _weak_, though." One of the workers walked over.

"Gentlemen, where should the cage be placed?" she asked. The scientist waved his hand around in an _oh,-who-cares? _way.

"Next to my desk I suppose…" Once everyone filed out of the lab, the doctor switched on the radio, and "Here Comes the Rain Again Remix" by Eurythmix echoed softly around the room. The doctor took one look at the pink cat's body in the cage and cried softly, so it was hidden by the music. "How could I have dragged myself into this yet again?! Didn't the first time mean anything? Poor creature, it's all my fault…" Yet the doctor plucked a hair from the cold, limp body, and looked at it under a microscope.

_I'll pause a minute here. It was a long and painstaking effort to create me. Round-the-clock care had to be administered. I didn't have an Amber figure in my life as my supposed father did. Nor did I have the heartbreaks he suffered losing his only friends. The scientists brought me out of my development state earlier as well. I didn't make such a dramatic entrance as Mewtwo did. Nor did my humans behave the same way. This is what happened once I was deemed ready to be awakened…_

The lead scientist stepped forward to the giant test tube. _This is it, _he thought. _Time to prove this clone is the perfect model of a Mew clone. _A medium-sized gold-furred feline floated in the supportive jelly_. I still can't believe he's yellow, stupid assistants. _The lead scientist shook his head. _No matter, Giovanni's Mewtwo wasn't much better with purple, but he could hide in the shadows…_ With sweaty palms, the lead scientist typed the commands to lightly tap the creature to consciousness.

_I guess I'll do this part as I personally remember it. To clarify, one of the lab assistants, as they were inserting a fur color gene into me when I was a mere bunch of cells, spilled yellow coloring into my Petri dish. The lead scientist nearly lost his mind when he found out. Now, for the memories…_

First came a tapping on my head. Then I heard voices. I tried to force them away with my mind, but the tapping persisted. I partially opened an eye. Creatures stood before me. One of them stood in front of the rest. I heard other voices, from the others behind him. "Doctor, what will happen now?" whimpered a nervous assistant. A few others murmured the same. The lead scientist tensed, making a machine lift the glass tube from around me. The jelly fell onto the floor. I sat there, shivering in my wet fur. My breathing apparatus had fallen off without my noticing. The surrounding scientists mumbled amongst themselves.

"Be quiet! He's stirring!" the lead scientist gasped. I opened the other eye.

_Where…where am I? What am I? Who am I?_ I asked, confused. The lead scientist beamed in a disarming manner.

"Answer 1: you're in a laboratory. Answer 2: you are a Pokémon clone. Answer 3: you are…" The man paused for a moment. "_Mew_three!" The other creatures grinned in delight. I was still confused, though.

_What will become of me? Will I live here? Who are you?_ I needed to know more about this world I found myself in. The man beckoned me with his hand.

"You will find out soon enough, Mewthree. Come, follow me." He turned around, and began to walk off. I followed, purely because I had nothing better to do. We passed many rooms, most of which he didn't give a second glance to. At last, we reached a large, almost empty room with off-white/silver walls. For a moment, I could see what that room was meant for. I saw a purple blanket and a red ball on the floor, next to a white picket fence. I was being taught a children's game involving my paws. _Good, good!_ I heard the man say, beaming. The next second, those images were gone. In the room, there was nothing but cold, metallic training machinery. I turned to the man.

_What's all this?_ I asked him. Stormy grey eyes regarded me. I saw sorrow, pain, and anguish in those human eyes.

"This is where you will train yourself, to realize you full potential." Something inside me told me to find the cause of the man's emotional distress, but even with powers such as mine, I couldn't do it. Promptly, the man turned and fled from the room.

_Wait!_ I called after his swishing white lab coat. Either he didn't hear, or didn't want to. The steel door closed behind me. I was all alone in the cold, emotionless training room.

_A few years passed as I had my innocence sucked from me with cold training machinery and equally stone-faced humans. I distrusted almost anything that moved. I shiver thinking about it now. I was forced to live in terrible conditions, fighting for my food. Nothing messed with me. Nothing could best me. Some tag-teamed against me, and all lost. I was powerful, but not enough for some humans. I traveled from master to master, all treating me harshly. It was_ "Beat this, Mewthree," _and_ "Destroy that, Mewthree…"_ on and on, day in and day out. I began to rage underneath my pelt. Alas, there was nothing I could do about my predicament. One human sold me promptly after one of my rage fits nearly harmed his family. I was a monster back then. These memories are painful, but I heard Rat2 say from experience, it's better to tell what's on your mind then to dwell on it yourself. One rainy night, though, changed my life forever. Midst all the hustle and bustle of a wagon being loaded, and their fear of me, my final masters didn't close my cage (told you I was a brainless beast, needing a cage) securely enough. A mile down the road, the cage I sat in fell and swung open. I shot out like a rocket. As I distanced myself from the wagon, I heard a whispered exclamation. _

"Look what we let loose on the world." I dodged trees, small boulders, and many night-time forest Pokémon. Finally, after a mile or so, I sat under a tree to ponder my new found freedom. _What would I do now?_ _What _could _I do now?_ I pushed myself into the rotting wood, ready to sleep the night away, when I heard a noise coming from behind me. I stuck my head out of the tree and growled. Any living thing should know better than to mess with me! Glaring back at me was a Lucario. I'd heard about them from one of my masters. Powerful blue and gold bipedal wolves that can control aura, but this one was brown instead of blue. He stared me down coolly, something no other living thing ever did before. I snarled and pounced at him. He dodged, and hit me with an Aura Sphere attack. I sat there for a moment, shocked that he dare hit me, and then I yowled, shooting a Confusion attack at him. He was pinned, yet fought against my attack anyhow! Every move the Lucario made shocked and enraged me even more. After ten minutes or so, for we were evenly matched power-wise, a small Riolu joined the fight in the Lucario's favor. Having to bother with the little blue nuisance (which I later learned was the Lucario's younger brother) and fighting the Lucario was wearing me down. For the first time in my fighting career, I backed down from a Pokémon. Still snarling, I flew off to a less crowded tree, closer to a clearing. The wolves didn't follow me, and I had my first taste of mercy. The next day, I awoke feeling weaker than ever before. I dragged myself out of the tree, and began to walk, something I haven't done for a long time. Eventually, I heard something. It sounded like human voices and some off-key Pokémon voices combined.

"Here we are, goin' far; to save all that we love. If we give what we got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make X.A.N.A. go away! Code Lyoko! We will stand it all! Code Lyoko! Be there when you go! Code Lyoko! We will stand with time! Code Lyoko! Stronger after all! We'll do our best, to never let him down. We're up to the test, to turn this world around! One more time! Here we are, goin' far; to save all that we love. If we give what we got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world, today. Make X.A.N.A. go away! Code Lyoko! We will stand it all! Code Lyoko! Be there when you go! Code Lyoko! We will stand with time! Code Lyoko! Stronger after all!"followed by laughter. I bristled. I didn't like laughter at the time, it symbolized hatred to me. I walked a few more paces, and began to feel dizzy. Eventually, I fainted. When I woke up, I could hear voices still, but they weren't in harmony anymore. I opened my eye a crack. A green wolf with a blue rat tail stared down at me.

"What do you think it is? Looks like a Mewtwo, but gold?" she asked a small mostly yellow mouse. The mouse shrugged.

"Dunno. What is it Reg?" A purple rat stood nearby, holding a needle.

"We'll soon find out, after I take a blood sample," he said. _Blood sample?! Not likely!_ I jumped up and yowled threateningly at the assembled creatures. They stood stock still, shocked by how quickly I became conscience. Then the green wolf growled, standing between me and the other two.

"No," she snarled. "Bad." I understood that kind of talk. I growled again. Here was another strange creature, with the guts to glare at me. I was getting tired of such bravery. I pounced at the green wolf. A moment later, I was ganged up on by not only the mouse and rat, but that same Lucario, his brother, and another orange mouse! I fought like one possessed. Moments later, a pink streak came shooting from the forest to our dog pile. It hit me square in the chest, knocking me over and jabbing its minute claws into me. At first I growled at the new assailant, but when I realized what was on top of me, the growl died in my throat and my mouth hung open in shock. On top of me, snarling fiercely yet adorably, was a female Mew; with light pink fur and emerald eyes with dark pink marks underneath. I stared. Never before did I experience such exhilaration than I did in that moment. My heart hammered, and I couldn't tear my gaze away. All other elements ceased existing in my world. It consisted of only me, and _her_. _Wow._ Out of the corner of my eye, the green wolf-rat was grinning wickedly at the others.

"Looks like you have a fan, Mewji," she growled, grinning at the pink ball of fur on me. The cat in question grew slightly warmer. _Mewji! So that was her name!_ My heart thudded in my throat. All I could do was meow softly. I never experienced a rush of emotions so intensely before. The Lucario turned to the wolf-rat, nudging her and looking back at me.

"This is the idiot I fought yesterday." The wolf-rat nodded. The Lucario turned to Mewji. "Be careful. He's feral or something. Messed up in the head, I'd say." I wanted to say _No, it's not like that!_ but back then, I could do nothing but growl, snarl, or yowl. I attempted another pitiful meow, moving my ears fractionally to the side of my head. The Lucario frowned. "Don't listen to him Mewji. I never saw a creature fight like he did yesterday. I could have been killed if Rolo didn't help me. He's a ruthless, cold-blooded, almost evil, poor excuse for a Pokémon." I made a noise of disbelief. Yet I could feel her slowly moving off me. I shook my head. _No! No, please!_ The wolf-rat and Pikachu were getting into fighting poses, the others following suit. If I were to attempt to harm their friend, I would pay dearly. Eventually, they were all backing off into the forest. I sat there, stunned. The only creature I ever cared for was leaving, possibly forever. I closed my eyes, feeling tears leaking from the corners. _Why?!_ My torso constricted in spasms. For the first time in my life, I understood what being a loser felt like. I wanted to _die_. _MEWJI! Come back to me! I'll change! I swear I'll change! Just don't leave me! I don't want to be alone anymore…_ I sat there, in a bright green meadow, wishing for lightning to strike me, something, anything! What I didn't know was the wolf-rat was watching me from only a few feet away. As I sat there wallowing in misery, she contemplated what to do with me. A while later, I felt something press itself into my neck. I turned, surprised. And to my greater astonishment, Mewji was that something. I couldn't believe it. My heart skipped a beat. I could feel her slight nervousness as she shivered, yet she continued to paw at my fur. _More!_ I tried not to make any sudden moves since she might flee, and eventually I was holding her close, my face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Wildflowers. I sighed dreamily.

"Hey." My head shot up. The voice was firm yet gentle. The wolf-rat blinked once. "If you want to be with her, you'll have to answer to my terms." I nodded slowly. "Mewji, come here." My paw followed the pink kitten for a few inches, and then lowered to its place at my side. "That's better. Get up and follow me." I tried to recall where I heard that phrase as I followed the girls. When we reached the camp, I was greeted by many growls and hate-laden glances. The purple rat looked up from something.

"Why did you bring him back, Rat2?" The wolf-rat turned her gaze to him.

"Regi, you know where I stand on love." Love? What was that? I turned my head to Rat2, searching for an explanation. She refused to give me one, or look at me for that matter. Rat2 assigned me a sleeping bag between Rolo, the Lucario named Luke, and Luke's girl, Abie the Absol, so that I would behave that night. Later, all the Pokémon assembled near the fire, cooking food and laughing. I felt out of place, so I didn't move from my sleeping bag. Regi picked up the metal thing he'd been fiddling with and pressed a button. A techno song began to echo around the camp. Luke tapped a log to the beat. Rat2 smiled and began to sing, the others joining in.

"On the road, far from home, but you don't have to feel alone. Brave and strong, together we will be, it's our destiny! We will be heroes! We can change the worlds if we try! I'll go where you go, forever friends, you and I! We will be heroes! Battle Dimension, Pokémon!" Rat2 added a few howls between the words. As the sky darkened, everyone retired to their sleeping bags. When Rat2 fell asleep, Abie moved over to Luke's sleeping bag and snuggled inside. Both seemed peaceful. For some strange reason, I found myself wanting to hold Mewji again, but I didn't dare move. I needed to keep peace with my traveling companions. I sighed, found a more comfortable position on my pillow, and fell asleep myself. I awoke to snarling and a pinching in my paws. I was being held down by Luke, Abie, Rat2, and Rai the Raichu.

"I told you Rat2. He's dangerous," Luke barked. Rat2 sighed.

"You have nightmares too, Luke. His are on a worse scale." I looked around, confused.

_What happened?_ I asked. Several pairs of eyes widened, except the Pikachu, Jenny, and Rat2. They treated my question as an everyday occurrence.

"You were yowling and thrashing around. We had to restrain you or you might have caused some damage." They sounded like they had done a one-starts-the-other-finishes cycle before. I nodded, and the others released me.

"Do you remember anything from your nightmare?" Rat2 asked. I thought for a moment.

_Something about a Mew…_ Jenny and Rat2 looked at each other.

"Was she darker than Mewji, without the marks, older, and lived in a cave?" I nodded.

_Yeah, why?_ I was concerned. I seemed close to her in my dream. Something like my feelings toward Mewji, but… not exactly. I couldn't put my paw on it. Jenny and Rat2 looked at each other again.

"We found her home a while back… Would you like us to show you where?" I nodded slowly. Rat2 looked at the others. "We're going back to that cave, and later, to the abandoned island. Break camp gang." As everyone packed, my eyes darted over to Mewji. I swallowed, and walked over. I helped her with rolling up a sleeping bag, trying to find an opening for conversation. Before I could, Rat2 walked over. "Walk in the front with me and Jenny." It sounded much like a command. I reluctantly followed. A few hours of marching later, we stopped before a lake, in the center of which was an abandoned laboratory. The building was crumbling, but I kept having flashes of the interior. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the mental images. Rat2 placed a paw on my shoulder. "We'll come back here, but Jenny and I found carvings on the cave. I think you should see them." As I followed them in, I couldn't suppress a gasp. I somehow knew this cave, but I'd never been here before! How was such a thing possible? I turned to Rat2.

_I feel like I've been here…_ Rat2 nodded understandingly.

"I know." They left me to my _mew_sings. _**Ha-ha… okay, bad joke…**_When I looked up at the carvings, I felt figurative lightning bolts shoot through my mind.

_Son…_ What?! Who is this?! _Son, if you're listening… We were supposed to have a human less life, together with your father. _In a flash, I saw my first true glimpse of my mother. She had darker pink fur than Mewji, streaked a pale, blondish-grey. A purple painter's hat perched on her head. She had clear, water-blue eyes, lighter than mine. I gasped quietly, yet I vaguely wanted to see my father also. She obliged. My father was one of those nearly-impossible-to-find chocolate furred Mews. Milk chocolate, actually, with kind darker brown eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My parents, together before me. Tears sprang unheeded down my face. I would treasure that sight throughout my lifetime.

_Mom? Dad?_ I asked. _Why aren't you here with me?_ My parents looked crestfallen.

_It's not that we don't love you, son, but we were called to Draklar before you could see us. Our spirits stayed because we had unfinished business. To see you before we depart._ I shook my head in shock.

_But, we just met! Why can't you stay?_ Dad looked down.

_Once a spirit's unfinished business is complete, we melt away from this world and move on to the next. _He held my paw for a moment. _Live life to the fullest, son, and don't forget our love for you…_ With those last words left ringing in my head, my parents indeed melted away. As Dad's paw disappeared, my fist clenched. I stepped outside, much more somber than I ever was. Everyone gave me space. I closed my eyes and walked behind the cave, dragging my tail behind me. There, I wept bitter tears of grief for the family I could have been a part of, but barely knew. When I wandered back, Rat2 patted my shoulder and Jenny gave me a small smile and a nod. I dragged my sleeping bag near the fringe of the group. Rat2 explained to everyone quietly as I yanked the bundle in the direction of the nearby woods.

"He's had a rough ride today. Give him a bit of privacy. He needs to adjust." I finally maneuvered my baggage behind a pine, and fell into it face first. I fell asleep almost instantly. A few hours later, I woke up to find one of the least creatures I'd expect to see in my time of negative emotions, Mewji. I realized we were, if Rat2 wasn't hiding in the bushes, alone together. I flared under my pelt.

_Uh… yes?_ I mewed embarrassedly.

_I… umm… Are you okay?_ She asked quietly.

I am now that you're here, I thought, blushing harder. Out loud, I sobered up and sent_, I don't really know. I just found out that my parents are dead. It's kind of hard to explain. _I looked up to find her nodding.

_I know. I lost my mom to a brush fire. Daddy took it hard. Rat2 took us in, along with my uncles. With her, I found new friends, and I don't feel as alone anymore_. I nodded.

_Yeah… She _is_ something, I guess. _I noticed Mewji staring at her paws._ What's wrong?_

_I… uh… Close your eyes_. I obliged, and I thought I would shoot up like a rocket when she pressed her mouth to mine. I mean, as I dwell upon it now, it was my first kiss. Even though I'm a Pokémon and not a human, I guess love is pretty much expressed the same way. Or maybe I'm just a love sick feline fool who has a few human genes in his DNA. I don't know. Our whiskers (Yeah, we're cat Pokémon, we have whiskers, though not shown in the anime) brushed, adding an extra dimension than humans can't experience. She started it, but I think I finished it. When we parted, she seemed flustered. I was trying to shake off the mind-numbing fog, so I could react in a way that wouldn't make me hate myself later, when she pushed me down into the blanket. She curled up on me, and we both relaxed, falling asleep soon after.

Morning brought, in order; a warm feeling, another light kiss, and a literal ton of blushing. We woke up surrounded by smiling and giggling members of Rat2's Gang. Rat2 and Jenny were wearing clone evil grins.

"So, feeling better?" Rat2 asked, the smile never leaving her face. Jenny chuckled. I nodded, some fear remaining in me from being discovered kissing the girl I liked. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you two are awake, let's go to that island we mentioned. What's your name, anyway?" I thought for a moment.

_I don't think I have one. I've been called 'Mewthree' by humans, but I've never had my own name before._ Rat2 nodded in understanding.

"Then let's pick out a name for you. Go ahead gang. We'll catch up when he knows what to be referred as." The assembled left, but Mewji turned to smile at me. I grinned back and she turned to go with the others. Rat2 smirked. "You like her, don't you?" I nodded, flushing under my pelt and turning away. She picked up a piece of twig and wrote M E W in the moss at our feet. "You know your letters, right?"

_Yes, and I've learned how to read, a little._ Rat2 nodded absentmindedly.

"Good. Do you want 'MEW' in your name, like Mewji?"

_Yes, please._ I was beginning to wonder if she was teasing me on purpose or not.

"Something original…" she mumbled to herself. Then she looked up. "Do you like numbers?" I nodded eagerly. Numbers were my favorite. "Then pick a few." I came up with 26, 5, and 18. Rat2 added, wrote some letters in the dirt, and strung them together. "I think I got it! You're Mewzer!"

_Hmm… Mewzer. Yeah, that sounds right. _Rat2 grinned, racing away.

"Then come on, kitty cat!" I growled, speeding past her. She laughed, slowing down to watch me follow the cat of my dreams.


End file.
